The Room Where It Happens
"No one else was in '' The room where it happened"'' 'The Room Where It Happens '- piąta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Alexander Hamilton spotyka się z Thomasem Jeffersonem i Jamesem Madisonem, aby wypracować kompromis dotyczący planu finansowego Hamiltona. Madison proponuje Jeffersonowi wymianę: poparcie Hamiltona w sprawie przeniesienia stolicy za ich poparcie dla planu finansowego. Aaron Burr jest przerażony, gdy dowiaduje się o tym. Chciałby mieć taką władzę, jaka ma Hamilton - decydowania o przyszłości kraju. Tekst BURR Ah, Mister Secretary HAMILTON Mister Burr, sir BURR Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer? HAMILTON No BURR You know Clermont Street? HAMILTON Yeah BURR They renamed it after him. The Mercer legacy is secure HAMILTON Sure BURR And all he had to do was die HAMILTON That’s a lot less work BURR We oughta give it a try HAMILTON Ha BURR Now how’re you gonna get your debt plan through? HAMILTON I guess I’m gonna fin’ly have to listen to you BURR Really? HAMILTON “Talk less. Smile more.” BURR Ha HAMILTON Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor BURR Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless. HAMILTON Well, hate the sin, love the sinner MADISON Hamilton! HAMILTON I’m sorry Burr, I’ve gotta go BURR But— HAMILTON Decisions are happening over dinner BURR Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room AND ENSEMBLE Diametric’ly opposed, foes BURR They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were AND ENSEMBLE Previously closed ENSEMBLE Bros BURR The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power A system he can shape however he wants The Virginians emerge with the nation’s capital And here’s the pièce de résistance: BURR No one else was in The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened No one else was in The room where it happened (The room where it happened) The room where it happened The room where it happened(The room where it happened) No one really knows how the game is played The art of the trade How the sausage gets made (How the sausage gets made) We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens) But no one else is in The room where it happens. (The room where it happens.) AND COMPANY Thomas claims— JEFFERSON Alexander was on Washington’s doorstep one day In distress ‘n disarray AND COMPANY Thomas claims— JEFFERSON Alexander said— HAMILTON I’ve nowhere else to turn! JEFFERSON And basic’ly begged me to join the fray AND COMPANY Thomas claims— JEFFERSON I approached Madison and said— “I know you hate ‘im, but let’s hear what he has to say.” AND COMPANY Thomas claims— JEFFERSON Well, I arranged the meeting I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating BURR But! No one else was in— AND COMPANY The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened BURR No one else was in— AND COMPANY The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened BURR No one really knows how the Parties get to yesssss (Parties get to yesssss) The pieces that are sacrificed in Ev’ry game of chesssss (Ev’ry game of chesssss) We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens) But no one else is in The room where it happens.(The room where it happens.) AND COMPANY Meanwhile— BURR Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev’ry issue can be settled by committee COMPANY Meanwhile— BURR Congress is fighting over where to put the capital— Company screams in chaos BURR It isn’t pretty Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite And Madison responds with Virginian insight: MADISON Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words— JEFFERSON Oh-ho! MADISON A quid pro quo JEFFERSON I suppose MADISON Wouldn’t you like to work a little closer to home? JEFFERSON Actually, I would MADISON Well, I propose the Potomac JEFFERSON And you’ll provide him his votes? MADISON Well, we’ll see how it goes JEFFERSON Let’s go BURR No! COMPANY —one else was in The room where it happened AND COMPANY The room where it happened The room where it happened No one else was in The room where it happened The room where it happened The room where it happened BURR My God! AND COMPANY In God we trust But we’ll never really know what got discussed Click-boom then it happened BURR And no one else was in the room where it happened COMPANY Alexander Hamilton! BURR What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river? COMPANY Alexander Hamilton! BURR Did Washington know about the dinner? Was there Presidential pressure to deliver? COMPANY Alexander Hamilton! BURR Or did you know, even then, it doesn’t matter Where you put the U.S. Capital? HAMILTON Cuz we’ll have the banks We’re in the same spot BURR You got more than you gave HAMILTON And I wanted what I got When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it You get nothing if you… AND COMPANY Wait for it, wait for it, wait! HAMILTON God help and forgive me I wanna build Something that’s gonna Outlive me MADISON/WASHINGTON What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?) What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?) If you stand for nothing (What do you want, Burr?) Burr, then what do you fall for? (What do you want?) BURR I Wanna be in The room where it happens The room where it happens I Wanna be in The room where it happens The room where it happens I (I wanna be in) (The room where it happens) Wanna be (The room where it happens) In the room where it happpens(The room where it happens) I(I wanna be in the room) (Where it happens) I wanna be in the room... (The room where it happens) Oh(The room where it happens) Oh(I wanna be in) (The room where it happens) I wanna be (The room where it happens) I wanna be (The room where it happens) I've got to be (I wanna be in) I've got to be(The room where it happens) In that room(The room where it happens) In that big ol’ room (The room where it happens.) COMPANY The art of the compromise— BURR Hold your nose and close your eyes COMPANY We want our leaders to save the day— BURR But we don’t get a say in what they trade away COMPANY We dream of a brand new start— BURR But we dream in the dark for the most part AND COMPANY Dark as a tomb where it happens BURR I’ve got to be in The room… (The room where it happens) I’ve got to be... (The room where it happens) I’ve got to be... Oh, I’ve got to be in The room where it happens… (The room where it happens) I’ve got to be, I’ve gotta be, (The room where it happens) I’ve gotta be… (I wanna be in the room) In the room! Where it happens (Where it happens) Click-boom! (Click-boom!) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)